


Attempting

by whichlights



Series: In which Keith and Lance talk to each other (except not really) [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foiled Confessions, I Tried, Interrupted, Love Confessions, M/M, he tried, i almost put keith as the fandom save me, petition to get me to update not like i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance tried to be romantic and that didn't work out at all.</p><p>-</p><p>The one where Lance talks to Keith, except he gets interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attempting

**Author's Note:**

> what even is my update schedule.

Lance had made up his mind. He was going to tell Keith how he felt. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

(His brain had already provided twenty seven scenarios answering exactly that.)

He rolled his shoulders to try to relieve some tension. Keith was in the living room area place of sorts, meaning it wasn't like it was a super intimate private thing except it totally was oh God what was breathing. 

Lance forced himself to breath. In. Out. In. Out. He could do this. 

He walked into the room. He could not do this. 

Keith yawned and looked at him. "Hey Lance."

"Hey." Lance tried to not turn red. "I wanted to tell you something."

Keith sat up straight. "What is it?"

Lance opened his mouth to say it.  _I love you._ Three oh so simple words that could actually tear his world apart. 

_I love you._

_Now that I think about it, I think I've always loved you._

"Hey!" Hunk said, waltzing into the room as Lance opened his mouth. "Allura wants to see us. More team bonding or whatever. I think that's code for she's going to fire lasers at us again."

"I'll tell you later." Lance muttered, walking past Keith, feeling relieved and crushed.

Later never came. 

**Author's Note:**

> whelp one more part to go!!


End file.
